Career Paths
Pokemon Godra offers a diverse range of career paths for you to undertake. The career paths available to you are dependent on the choices you make throughout the game. You can pursue most of the paths at the same time until some employer tells you, that you have to decide/can't work for anyone else, if you accept this job offered. Most of the Legendary Pokémon you can encounter depend on which jobs you do. Also the only option to get a pokedex is to do a job, otherwise you won't get one. As of Version 1.8 most jobs aren't finished yet (an example the jobs in East Godra), so you might encounter some errors. There will be more job options in later games, e.g. Berry Farmer, Nurse, Private Security, Gym Leader. =West Godra= In the western part of Godra these jobs are offered to capable trainers. Military General To enlist in the military, you must defeat Omoth's Gym Leader, Kristie. Once you have defeated her, go to the military headquarters and talk to the receptionist. She will direct you to Captain Rock. War Party Leader Once you have defeated Omoth's Gym Leader and battled your rival in Route 2, you can make your way through Route 3 to reach Abyss. Go south from the Pokemon Centre and talk to the brown-haired guy outside the house. He will ask you if you believe that East and West Godra will ever actually reconcile: answer 'no' and talk to the Super Nerd inside the house. Once you have talked to him, look for the switch beside the cupboard and activate it. Go down the staircase that appears and talk to the guy next to the table. The War Party Hideout in Abyss features a fossile reviving machine. If you're a War Party member you can capture the following Legendary Pokémon: Regirock (lvl 30), Groudon (lvl 45), ... Albright Industries CEO After solving the pollution problem in Omoth City, Kenneth will ask you to come to his office if you're interested in a job. You will have to do some tasks all around Godra for him before he appoints you his new Senior Officier which is the point you have to quit any other jobs and where you get a daily salary (500¥). After you get promoted once, you get a raise to 1,000 daily. This job path is finished since Version 1.8 While you work for Kenneth Albright you can encounter the following Legendary Pokémon: Articuno, Mewtwo =East Godra= This jobs are available in different places in the eastern half of the continent. Safari Zone Warden You can become the new Warden of the Safari Zone in Osier Town. Talk to the current Warden. He'll give you a couple of "missions". Pokémon Professor When you apply at the Holly City College you can receive training as a Pokémon Professor. So far the first semester is the only one that can be completed, in the second one the player can only complete the class Catching 101, but the class Battling 102 can't be completed, yet. 'Pokémon battles in the battling class'es Nurse When you apply at the Holly City College you can become a Nurse. There is a nurse in the Pokecenter of Paret City who refuses you access to a part of the building unless you are a Nurse yourself. For the moment the job isn't complete, as both trainers you are told you need are absent. Trainer Coalition Ranger As you enter the Trainer Coalition HQ in Paret City, you'll see a receptionist, when you talk to her she will tell you that they're hiring new Rangers for a Freelance Program, all you have to do is go and capture wild pokémon and bring them back to her, she'll give 2000 pokébucks for any pokémon, doesn't matter the level of said pokémon. She tells you that if you're good enough you might become a real Ranger. The thing is, apparently this quest is not complete, since you don't become a Ranger doesn't matter how many pokémon you turn in. Wait for more information about this quest. Miner In Azola City, in the Azola Mines is the CEO of the Mining Company. As for Version 1.8, the CEO tells you that you're allowed to go further down the mines once you do a particular "quest", although you still can't do it, this might be a glitch, wait for further versions. Category:West Godra